


Dreamwalkers

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Meeting in dreams
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: A garota não aparecia em todos os seus sonhos para o pesar de Sansa





	Dreamwalkers

A garota não aparecia em todos os seus sonhos para o pesar de Sansa, mas ela aparecia o suficiente para que ao longo dos últimos meses desde que ela começara a preferir suas horas adormecida ao invés das suas horas desperta.

A garota dos sonhos de Sansa tinha olhos e cabelos castanhos, mãos macias e o sorriso mais gentil que Sansa já vira em outro ser humano, e ela fazia com que Sansa se sentisse feliz de um jeito que ela se esquecera que era possível se sentir, quer seja nos sonhos mais fantasiosos onde as duas estão em grandes bailes do passado ou em terras magicas vivendo aventuras, ou nos mais simples em que tudo que elas fazem é sentar no chão do quarto e conversarem sobre os seus dias e sobre todas as coisas que elas fariam caso elas se encontrassem no mundo real.

Na maior parte das suas horas desperta Sansa dizia para si mesma que ela estava sendo tola e infantil, que ela ansiava tanto pra ser amada e não se sentir sozinha que ela inventara uma garota em sua cabeça para fazer isso, mas nos sonhos não havia dúvida nenhuma que a garota era real, sua imaginação não era potente o suficiente para conseguir criar sozinha algo tão belo quanto ela.

“Você parece triste, alguma coisa errada ?” Margaery perguntou no sonho daquela noite.

“Não triste, apenas melancólica...você acha que um dia a gente vai se encontrar no mundo real ?”

“Eu não sei, eu gosto de pensar que sim”

“Mas como ? Eu mal consigo lembrar do seu nome e do seu rosto quando eu acordo”

“Eu acho que nós vamos ter que contar com o destino ou sorte pros nossos caminhos se cruzarem”

“Droga”

“O quê ?”

“Eu acho que eu to acordando”

“Já ?”

“Sim, eu sinto muito”

“Tudo bem não é sua culpa...até o próximo sonho Sansa”

“Até lá Margaery”

Quando Sansa abre seus olhos o nome mais uma vez foi esquecido, mas não a textura dos lábios da garota contra os seus e o leve cheiro de rosas que seus cabelos sempre pareciam ter.


End file.
